Almost a Fairy Tale
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Eran, posiblemente, la pareja más extraña y disfuncional sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero se querían, y, de alguna manera u otra, habían conseguido no matarse hasta la fecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora:** ¡TRAIGO CRACK, SEÑORES! ¡CRAAACK DEL BUENO! Sí, amo el crack, esta ship es de locos peero... los amo. Los imagino y es amor, practicamente escupo arco iris con todos los 'imagina' que tengo de estos dos. Así que, sí, Othaka-sensei, no te perdono el no haberme dado tan siquiera una triste interacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Othaka-sensei.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Titulo:** Almost a Fairy Tale.

.

 **Resumen:** Eran, posiblemente, la pareja más extraña y disfuncional sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero se querían, y, de alguna manera u otra, habían conseguido no matarse hasta la fecha.

.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, posible OCC, ligero AU (Posible futuro alternativo). Crack(?)

.  
 **Personajes:** Judal, Morgiana, Ren Hakuryuu, Ren Kougyoku.

.

.

.

* * *

Judal era… una persona extravagante. Era mimado, adoraba los grandes lujos, ser el centro de atención y era un ser destinado a crear caos y disfrutar de los estragos que causaba _–afortunadamente, en los últimos años, el nivel de caos que causaba había bajado a punto donde podía ser fácilmente manejado por ella y los Emperadores de Kou–_ así que, era completamente esperable que su relación fuese un tanto… diferente. Bueno, además del hecho de que ellos dos, precisamente ellos, mantuvieran una relación del tipo romántico era, como bien había dicho Hakuryuu, algo que podía acabar muy mal. O muy bien.

Por fortuna, y para sorpresa de todos, excepto que, tal vez, no era tan sorpresivo, su relación había ido muy bien. Aunque no es como si Judal había cambiado demasiado, aunque ahora parecía no estar tan interesado en la guerra. Y para Morgiana eso era suficiente, ella realmente no pretendía cambiar al Magi, y había desistido ya en tratar de quitar algunas de sus malas costumbres. Judal era Judal, y no había forma en el Infierno en que ella lo cambiara por cualquier otro.

El problema actual, era que todo estaba a punto de cambiar entre ellos.

Morgiana retorció las manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo, tomando puñados de la tela cara de su vestido y apretándolo con fuerza, antes de volver a soltarlo, sus hombros estaban tensos e incluso estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el hechizo que ocultaba su verdadera forma fanalis. Sus ojos revoloteaban por la habitación, tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar, que tampoco sería muy difícil tomando en cuenta que las puertas estaban hechas de papel de arroz y madera frágil.

Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro derecho de manera reconfortante, cortando abruptamente la línea oscura de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos siguieron el brazo conectado a esa mano y sus ojos chocaron con los azules de Hakuryuu. Aun después de tantos años, los ojos del conquistador de la celda de Zagan seguían siendo una de las cosas más hermosas y fascinantes que había visto jamás.

– Todo va a estar bien. – murmuro Hakuryuu, su mano había bajado a su espalda y frotaba lentos círculos en ella. – Estamos aquí para ti.

Y, como para conseguir todo el efecto para el mensaje, una pequeña y delicada mano femenina se entrelazo con las suyas, acariciando sus dedos. – No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, Mor-chan. – murmuro Kougyoku a su izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos y su pulgar arrastrándose sobre el dorso de su mano en una caricia fantasma. – Estamos aquí para ti.

Morgiana miró a sus amigos, actuales Emperadores del Imperio Kou _– sí, ambos Ren habían decidido casarse entre ellos por el bien del Imperio y así mantenerse alejados de las intrigas palaciegas de los ancianos del consejo, que estaban ansiosos por prepararles matrimonios arreglados–_ y su cercanía la hacía sentir cálida y segura. Morgiana dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hakuryuu, arrastrando a Kougyoku más cerca de sí, de manera que quedara prácticamente pegada a su costado. Una pequeña sonrisa agradecida curvando sus labios.

Los pasos descuidados resonaban sobre el tatami, y, para cuando las puertas correderas se abrieron de golpe, Morgiana ya se había preparado mentalmente para esta batalla. O al menos eso quería creer.

– Oi, pequeño pájaro de fuego, ¿qué diablos me querías… decir? – los ojos de Judal se estrecharon ante la imagen de los dos Ren apretujados a los lados de _**su**_ pájaro de fuego. Pero antes de que pudiese montar un escándalo digno de, bueno, él, Morgiana lo interrumpió con las dos únicas palabras que estaba seguro que le perseguirían toda la vida.

– Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Supongo que si ya han llegado hasta acá, tengo que darles las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este pequeño y raro, muy raro, fic. Y, bueno, si quieren enviar un comentario, no me quejaré~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autora:** Sí, he vuelto, ¿por qué? Porque yolo, porque tenía escrita la continuación hace tiempo y saksjdaksdjskda, me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba(?) En fin, diiiisfruten de esto~

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Ohtaka-san, la idea y Amira-chan son mías~

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Titulo:** Almost a Fairy Tale.

.

 **Resumen:** Eran, posiblemente, la pareja más extraña y disfuncional sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero se querían, y, de alguna manera u otra, habían conseguido no matarse hasta la fecha.

.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, posible OCC, personaje OC, ligero AU, (Posible futuro alternativo). Crack(?)

.  
 **Personajes:** Judal, Morgiana, Ren Hakuryuu, Ren Kougyoku.

.

.

.

* * *

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, Morgiana recordaba claramente las palabras que le había dicho Zurmudd antes de golpear su estómago tan fuerte como para provocarle una hemorragia interna a ella, una Fanalis.

 _'Oh, vaya, luego de ese golpe, nunca podrás tener hijos.'_

Era algo que había estado en la vanguardia de su mente por años, atormentándola como un susurro que se colaba constantemente tras su oreja y colgaba como un peso invisible su cuello, una vergüenza secreta, una debilidad absurda que nunca se había atrevido a contar a nadie. Ella era una guerrera, y sabía que, en medio de una batalla, algunas heridas podrían causar lesiones permanentes.

A veces, Morgiana estaba tan centrada en su papel como guerrera, que se olvidaba que era una mujer. Por eso cualquier tipo de duda e inseguridad que no estuviese relacionada con su fuerza o su estilo de combate, eran automáticamente desechadas. O al menos lo intentaba.

Por suerte, tal como Alibaba le gustaba bromear, ella era amada por los bendecidos del Rukh. Así que había contado con la fortuna –el milagro– de poder convertirse en madre.

Sí, ella, Morgiana, la ex esclava, la Fanalis, el Contenedor Domestico del Rey Alibaba, la Compañera del Magi Aladdin, la Protegida del Magi Yunan, actual General del Imperio de Kou y mujer del Oráculo del Imperio, había sido madre una preciosa niña con los rasgos propios de su raza; el llameante cabello rojo, los ojos rasgados y del mismo color de la sangre, sin embargo, había heredado la misma pupila anillada, única y exclusiva de su padre. Era, posiblemente, la niña más hermosa de todo Kou, y Morgiana no podía estar más feliz y orgullosa.

Amira Ren – _sí, Ren, porque Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se habían negado a dejar a la niña sin apellido y había decidido darle el suyo_ – era incluso más afortunada que su madre. Era el ojito derecho los Emperadores de Kou, bueno, tal vez de toda la familia Ren si la fascinación de Kouha, el interés de Koumei, la sonrisa de Hakuei y las mal disimuladas lágrimas de Kouen era algo acerca de lo que uno podía basar una suposición.

Ja'far, Sharkan y Yamuraiha la adoraban, y dejaban de lado felizmente cualquier obligación por poder pasar algo de tiempo con la pequeña. Yunan solía venir de visitar regularmente y la dejaba jugar con su cabello.

El cuerpo Fanalis al completo estaba ansioso porque la niña tuviera edad suficiente como para viajar por su cuenta, ir a Reim y poder empezar el entrenamiento propio de un guerrero de su raza, y, si los rumores eran ciertos, Masrur, Myron y Roh'Roh estaban dispuestos a matarse entre ellos por tener el 'privilegio' de entrenar a la pequeña Amira, Marga disfrutaba de su compañía y Titus era feliz de verlos a todos tan animados.

Incluso Yamato y Nanaumi se pasarían a saludar, siempre cargados de presentes y con ganas de celebrar hasta la cosa más absurda.

Alibaba siempre la colmaba de regalos y visitas constantes, contándole acerca de sus aventuras y mostrándole imágenes de los increíbles sitios a los que visitaba. Aladdin la amaba como si fuera suya y siempre se refería a ella como 'pequeño milagro'.

Pero, si había alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra que amaba y adoraba más a la pequeña Amira que la mismísima Morgiana, ese alguien era Judal. Y, sinceramente, Morgiana no podía ser más feliz.

Morgiana recuerda que cuando le dio la noticia, el Magi se desmayó, en parte por su propia falta de tacto, en otra… porque, bueno Judal era una reina del drama. Habían pasado momentos bastante duros, para ambos había sido un gran shock, y había sido difícil asimilar la noticia, especialmente para Judal, el hombre había tenido ataques de pánico y crisis constantes que, combinados a las hormonas totalmente desbocadas de Morgiana, habían estado a punto de acabar en asesinato. Afortunadamente, Hakuryuu y Kougyoku habían estado hay para mediar entre ellos y evitar la destrucción de todo el Imperio en una de sus peleas.

Sin embargo, cuando Judal había sostenido a la pequeña criaturita por primera vez en sus brazos, cualquier atisbo de duda que pudo haber tenido sobre si Judal sería capaz de querer a su hija, desapareció de un plumazo. Morgiana llevaba muchos, muchísimos años conociendo a su pareja, había visto infinidad de expresiones faciales cruzar por su rostro, pero nunca, nunca, nunca había visto una cara como aquella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la enorme sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Judal había elegido su nombre, y se había negado a separarse de ambas Fanalis durante los primeros meses, aunque había sido un parto laborioso, Morgiana se recuperaba rápidamente, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo ser. Al fin y al cabo, Judal siempre hacía lo que le placía.

Pasaban horas tumbados, con Judal acariciando su cabello, Amira sobre su pecho y ambos cantando canciones difusas, perdidas en sus memorias, Morgiana entonaba canciones de cuna que recordaba de su infancia, Judal tarareaba las melodías que Fanlan le cantaba para ayudarlo a dormir luego de cada ritual para hacerlo caer más profundo de la depravación.

A Morgiana le gustaba contarle a su pequeña hija sobre sus aventuras pasadas con sus amigos, sobre sus batallas y como le enseñaría a ser fuerte y capaz en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también le gustaba hablarle sobre el Continente Oscuro y los Leones Rojos, Judal prefería hablarle sobre como levantaría Celdas para ella, y se convertiría en la candidata a Rey más fuerte que nunca había existido, y que él estaría para ella, siempre, protegiéndola. Había veces que a Morgiana se le rompía el corazón al escuchar sus promesas desesperados, y ella se juraba en silencio no dejar que nada le pasara a su amada familia.

Amira también amaba sus padres, con la misma fuerza que ellos a ella, pero Morgiana sabía, como solo una madre puede saberlo, que, para desgracia de Judal, Amira amaba y admiraba a alguien con más intensidad que lo que lo hacía con su papi Judal.

Sí, su pequeña de seis años estaba totalmente enamorada de su tío Aladdin.

* * *

Judal parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces. También se pellizco el brazo y estuvo a punto de enviarse un hechizo a sí mismo para asegurarse por todos los medios que esto no era una maldita pesadilla, porque, si no era una maldita pesadilla, o Arba había resucitado y lo había metido en una de sus retorcidas ilusiones, o bien Arba –luego de resucitar, obviamente– lo había enviado a alguna dimensión alternativa. También estaba la posibilidad de que Arba hubiese poseído el cuerpo de su preciosa niña.

Y, si ese fuera el caso, esa perra podía empezar a rezar porque iba a enviarla de vuelta a Alma Torán de una manera u otra para que se pudriera con su amado padre oscuro.

Y sí, estaba prácticamente seguro de que se trataba de esa vieja bruja porque no había otra puta forma en el Infierno de que eso, estuviera pasando. Estaba en contra la lógica, las putas leyes que regían el rukh y… y… ¡Este era su maldito imperio, y esa su maldita hija, así que no podía venir ese maldito enano a robársela! ¡No mientras a él le quedara una sola gota de magoi en su cuerpo!

– Tío Aladdin, cuando sea un poco más mayor, ¿levantarás un Calabozo para mí? – pregunto su pequeña Amira, muy cómodamente sentada sobre el regazo del bastardo, quien parpadeo un par de veces, como un idiota, antes de sonreírle a la niña.

Sus dientes rechinaban y su mano apretó el control sobre su cetro, casi podía sentir el rukh negro acumulándose a su alrededor…

– Por supuesto, serás mi nueva Candidata a Rey. – prometió, dándose un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, antes de acariciar el cabello de la niña.

y… eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

– ¡TÚ, MALDITO BASTARDO, ESTÁS A PUNTO DE REUNIRTE CON TU PADRE!

Una bandada de pájaros salió volando en dirección contraria al palacio.

* * *

Hakuryuu soltó un bufido cargado de burla, mientras sus ojos seguían a ambos Magis que volaban tratando de esquivar los hechizos del otro, lanzándose todo tipo de ataques de lo más bizarros. Miró de reojo a Morgiana, que observaba el espectáculo con clara diversión, sentada a su derecha, sobre la barandilla del balcón, con la pequeña Amira entre sus piernas, que parecía más bien curiosa.

A su izquierda, Kougyoku soltó un bufido y rodo un poco los ojos, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla y pareciendo desinteresada. – ¿no sería bueno detenerlos antes de que destruyan el palacio?

–¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso? – replico Hakuryuu con burla, ganándose una risita de su hermana.

– Tío Hakuryuu. – llamó Amira, sin despegar la vista de su padre que ahora estaba tratando de empalar a Aladdin con un enorme trozo de hielo. – ¿Lo hice bien?

Escucho un jadeo indignado de parte de Kougyoku, quien golpeo con fuerza su brazo y le lanzo una mirada cargada de diversión y reproche. Morgiana le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice y Amira lo observó con sus enormes ojos rojos. Hakuryuu rugió una carcajada con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, acariciando la cabeza de su adorada sobrina.

– Lo hiciste perfectamente, Amira. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ah, la dulce venganza, tal vez así Judal aprendería a no tocar lo que no era suyo. Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a Morgiana y soltó otra carcajada de pura diversión.

Sí, Amira y el tío Hakuryuu iban a conquistar el mundo.

* * *

Por si se lo preguntan, no, Aladdin no sabía nada sobre el plan de la pequeña Amira y el tío Ryuu. Y sí, hay un pequeño guiño muy obvio al HakuMor porque son mi OTP, los amo y ya que no puedo escribir algo decente sobre ellos me conformo con hacer pequeñas interacciones dulces(?

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer, comentar o dar favoritos, los amo~


End file.
